Preman Cantik
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Kisah cinta antara Temari dan Shikamaru dan juga kehidupan sehari-hari Temari/"Hey sebelum kalian melewati jalan ini, kalian harus bayar pada kami"/"Ini akibatnya kalau kalian pada malak warga yang lagi beraktifitas di pasar."/"Serahkan semua harta yang kamu punya"/"I-ini daerahnya. Kita harus pergi."/"Kau yang menghajar dua perampok tadi?"/RnR?


**Preman Cantik**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor, Romance**

**Warning : Au, OOC, Ada typo(s), DLL**

**Pairing : Shikamaru&Temari**

"Awas... minggir dari sana!"

Terdengar teriakan seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun dengan gaya preman tengah berlarian di tengah-tengah keramaian pasar bersama seorang lelaki berumur seperti gadis itu yang juga bergaya seperti preman.

"Hey kalian tunggu!" Teriak dari salah satu tiga preman yang mengejar mereka berdua.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka kejar-kejaran di tengah-tengah keramaian pasar? Kita kembali lagi sebelum terjadinya kejar-kejaran tersebut.

Terlihat 3 orang preman sedang memalak atau memeras kepada seorang yang lewat di mana mereka berdiri. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki menatap sebal ke arah preman-preman itu. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mendapat ide dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada lelaki bersamanya itu. Mereka berdua langsung menyeringai dan datang kepada preman-preman itu. "Hey sebelum kalian melewati jalan ini, kalian harus bayar pada kami" ucap salah satu preman itu.

"Kagak mau" ucap gadis itu.

"Mau duit? Kerja dong bukan hanya minta-minta dan malak kaya gini. Wlee" ucap lelaki yang bersama gadis itu sembari menjulurkan lidah kearah preman-preman itu.

"Kalian! Berani-berani nya" ucap salah satu preman itu.

Saat preman itu akan menangkap gadis dan lelaki itu, mereka berdua langsung lari masuk ke dalam pasar di ikuti preman-preman itu. "Hoooy! Kalian kurang ajar" teriak preman-preman itu.

Nah seperti itulah ceritanya. Dan sekarang mereka berdua masih di kejar-kejar oleh preman-preman itu. Mereka terus kejar-kejaran di dalam keramaian pasar itu sampai seorang pedagang pun mereka loncati dan ada juga orang yang sedang membawa barang-barang di tubruk sehingga barang yang dibawanya jatuh.

"Hoy kalau lagi lari-larian jangan di dalam pasar!" teriak orang yang tadi di tubruk oleh gadis dan teman nya itu.

mereka terus berlari dan sialnya mereka malah lari ke jalan buntu. Mereka langsung kaget begitu melihat di depan mereka hanya ada sebuah tembok berdiri kokoh didepan mereka yang tingginya sekitar 10 meter. "Andai! kita salah jalan" ucap gadis itu sembari ngosngosan.

"Jadi gimana dong?" tanya laki-laki yang bersama gadis itu.

Tepat setelah itu, tiga preman yang mengejar mereka berdua langsung mengepung mereka berdua dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan karena habis berlari tadi. "Jadi kita harus ngapain?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau pada kagak mau nyerahin uang kalian pada kami" ucap salah satu preman yang mengepung gadis preman dan laki-laki preman itu.

"Kau tadi nanya kita harus ngapain ya? kalau pilihan aku sih, hajar!" tepat setelah berucap seperti itu gadis preman itu langsung menonjok salah satu pipi preman yang mengepung mereka berdua.

Perkelahian pun terjadi, gadis itu dengan gesit melawan salah satu preman yang menghadangnya. Begitu juga dengan pria yang bersama gadis itu menghajar salah satu preman yang menghadangnya. Sedangkan preman yang tidak berkelahi, dia hanya cengo melihat teman-teman nya babak belur oleh seorang pria yang berpenampilan preman seperti dirinya.

Dan lebih memalukan lagi, satu teman nya yang mengahajar seorang gadis juga dikalahkan oleh gadis berpenampilan preman itu. Gadis dan pria itu menyeret lawan mereka yang sudah babak belur itu ke teman nya yang tadi hanya cengo saja. "Ini akibatnya kalau kalian pada malak warga yang lagi beraktifitas di pasar." ucap gadis itu.

"Khusus nya pada kita." ucap teman gadis itu.

"Berani lagi kagak kalau kalian malak di daerah kekuasanku ini heuh?!" tanya perempuan itu galak.

"Ampuuun" ucap salah satu preman itu ketakutan.

"Sebelum kalian pergi meninggalkan pasar ini, kembalikan uang yang kalian palak ke warga-warga yang masuk pasar tadi!" perintah gadis itu.

Dengan gugup dan tangan yang bergetar, salah satu preman yang memegang uang hasil palakan itu mengembalikan uangnya kepada perempuan preman itu dengan setengah tidak ikhlas. Karena kelamaan, gadis itu langsung menarik paksa uang itu. "Lama amat _sih_ ngasih uang aja. Sana kalian pada pergi dari daerahku!" ucap gadis itu.

Tiga preman itu langsung pergi dengan takut meninggalkan gadis dan teman laki-laki nya. "Jadi, uang itu mau diapakan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Entahlah. Kalau di kembalikan, kita kan gak tau siapa yang punya uang ini." ucap gadis itu.

"Ya udah kita jajanin aja" usul laki-laki itu

"Ayo!" ucap gadis preman itu dengan polosnya.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan dengan santainya memasuki pasar lagi. Ngomong-ngomong ini cerita sudah setengah berjalan tapi tidak tau siapa gadis preman dan teman laki-laki nya itu? oke kita perkenalkan.

Gadis yang berpenampilan seperti preman itu bernama Rei Temari. Dia akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Dia memiliki rambut pirang yang di kucir empat. Dua di bawah dan dua di atas. Dia memiliki paras yang bagus dan _body_ yang WAW. Namun sayangnya dia tidak suka merias diri dan memilih untuk menjadi seorang preman ... yang agak cantik. Yaaa agak cantik, ya karena tetap yang cantik itu ibu saya bukan Temari. Oke lupakan yang itu. Dia menjadi preman karena di pengaruhi oleh Kiba dan belajar berkelahi secara otodidak. Pintar sekali kan Temari ini?! dia selalu disebut _jeger_ dari preman pasar konoha sejak dia mengalahkan preman terkuat di pasar konoha itu. _SUGOI!_ Cuma gak semua orang tau... Kasihan!

Sedangkan laki-laki yang bersama Temari, dia bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Dia adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya Temari. Dari awal kandungan mereka sudah bersahabat. Dan juga Kiba yang membawa pengaruh Temari untuk menjadi preman err cantik. Kiba memiliki rambut berwarna coklat yang jabrig. Dia mempunyai tato model segitiga terbalik berwarna ungu dan juga gigi nya yang ih ngeri seperti anjing. Dia memang pantas menjadi seorang preman.

Namun dalam masalah perkelahian, dia kalah dengan Temari. Padahal dia yang mempengaruhi Temari untuk menjadi preman _eh_ malah dia yang menjadi seperti anak buah nya Temari. Nasib memang harus berkata seperti itu, Kib.

**Temari Vo'p**

Kalian udah pada tau kan namaku siapa? jadi aku gak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi. Aku ini seorang preman cewek di pasar Konoha. Satu-satunya preman cewek disini. Keren kan?! Umurku 20 tahun dan pengangguran. Harusnya kan kuliah tapi aku bukan orang berada jadi kagak kuliah _deh_. Dulu aku pernah ngelamar kerja dan diterima tapi sewaktu mau kerja _ah_ mau tau ceritanya? Gini nih ceritanya.

"Jadi nama kamu Rei Temari?" tanya bapak-bapak gendut calon bosku.

"Iya" ucap ku sembari memasang wajah manis.

Aku harus masang wajah kaya gini. Kalau sangar, sebelum acara _interview_ ini bakal gagal dan hasilnya, aku kagak diterima.

"Berapa umur mu?" tanya ibu-ibu menor di samping kanan bapak-bapak gendut.

"Dua puluh tahun."

"Lulusan SMA, benar?" tanya ibu-ibu menor juga namun yang di samping kiri bapak-bapak gendut itu.

Aku cuma menganggukkan kepala. Tiga orang itu tampak menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. _Please_, kenapa mereka menatap ku kayak gitu? Ini bukan kantor polisi.

Aku emang pernah masuk kantor polisi gara-gara berkelahi dengan preman pasar mana lah aku gak tau dan ketangkep polisi dan mereka menatap ku seperti itu. Aku liat para ibu-ibu dan bapak gendut itu mendiskusikan sesuatu dan aku gak bisa denger apa yang mereka diskusikan. Tampak mereka menganggukkan kepala. "Rei-_san_?" ucap bapak-bapak gendut itu.

"Iya pak?" Balas ku.

"Besok anda mulai bekerja"

"Hah beneran pak?!" ucap ku kagak percaya.

"Iya."

"Terimakasih pak" ucap ku senang.

Bapak-bapak dan para ibu-ibu itu tersenyum kepada ku. Setelah pamit pulang, aku langsung pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sebenarnya aku gak tau di perusahaan itu aku jadi apa tapi biarlah. Mungkin jadi tukang bersih-bersih.

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat kerja untuk pertama kalinya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Pakaian ku juga rapi gak kaya biasanya yang acak adul dan preman banget. Saat sampai di perusahaan itu, aku di suruh untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang depannya sebuah kaca dan disuruh merem. Apaan coba maksudnya? Aku nurut aja daripada di pecat di hari pertama kerja. Saat mata ku merem, aku merasa pipi ku tuh ada yang moles gitu. Kelopak mata ku dan juga bibir. "Ini apaan _sih_?!" ucap ku mulai risih.

"Sebentar Rei-_san_ jangan dulu buka mata." ucap seorang wanita.

Dan sekarang aku merasakan keempat ikat rambut aku di buka. Perasaanku jadi kagak enak gini, _euy_. "Hey _basan_, lagi ngapain _sih_? Pipiku di polesi apa? sebenarnya aku ini kerja apaan _sih_?" tanya aku bertubi-tubi kepada seorang wanita itu.

"Sudah diam saja" ucap wanita itu.

Tidak lama kemudian aku di suruh buka mata dan langsung kubuka mataku. Saat ku liat cermin, _ebuset_ kenapa aku jadi cantik gini? Wajah yang di bedaki, bibir jadi merah mengkilap, pipi ku jadi merona gini.

Aku kagak suka didandan kaya gini. Dan rambut ku yang biasa aku ikat 4 sekarang jadi tergerai gini. Iya sih aku cantik dengan penampilan kaya gini tapi tetep aja aku kagak suka. "Hoy maksudnya apaan ini?!" ucap ku sembari menggebrak meja di depanku.

Seketika wanita itu menatap ku takut. Tiba-tiba seorang bapak-bapak gendut kemarin yang mewawancarai datang bersama kedua ibu-ibu kemarin. "Bukannya kamu ingin pekerjaan? Ya kita kasih kamu pekerjaan untuk menawarkan produk _make-up_ perusahaan kita ke orang-orang. Dan syarat nya kamu harus pake _make-up_." ucap bapak-bapak itu tenang.

_Buset_! tau gini mening aku kagak lamar kerja disini saja. Tapi di brosur lamaran kerja nya tidak disebutkan pekerjaan yang kaya gini. Aku kira aku jadi _cleaning service_. Lah kalau kaya gini aku kagak mau! "Aku ngundurin diri disini" ucap ku langsung ngambil 4 ikat rambut ku di atas meja dan langsung pergi dari ruangan ini.

Baru aja aku keluar dari ruangan itu, aku malah di kejar sama bapak-bapak gendut itu. ya otomatis aku lari. "Hey nona, jangan seperti itu! kamu harus menuruti pekerjaan yang saya kasih. Kamu cocok dalam pekerjaan ini" ucap bapak-bapak itu.

"Pokoknya aku kagak mau!" tolak ku sambil lari.

Saat sudah di depan gerbang, bapak-bapak gendut itu menyuruh satpam yang ada di depan itu untuk menjegat ku. Otomatis si satpam itu langsung menghalangi jalan ku. Aku juga langsung berhenti di depan satpam itu. "Anda tidak bisa kabur nona" ucap satpam itu.

Aku liat kebelakang bapak-bapak gendut itu tampak lari kearah sini. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung hajar satpam itu sampai bonyok dan langsung keluar dari daerah perusahaan itu dengan selamat. Ternyata aku malah masuk perusahaan _make-up_. Aku kira aku di terima kerja disana bakal jadi _cleaning service_ eh nyata nya malah jadi tukang yang nawarin _make-up_ dan syarat nya aku harus di dandan kaya gini! _najis_!

Tapi untungnya aku masih beruntung dari pada si Kiba ...

**Temari vo'p end**

**Kiba vo'p**

Kenalin, aku Inuzuka Kiba. Aku sahabat sehidup sematinya Temari. Kenapa aku sebut si Temari itu sahabat sehidup semati ku?! Karena aku sama dia itu udah sahabatan sejak kita masih berada di kandungan. Keren bukan? waktu ibuku sedang mengandung ku, kepengennya itu ngomong aja sama ibu nya Temari. Begitu juga dengan ibu nya si Temari.

Terus waktu aku sama si Temari berumur 5 tahun, aku jatuh ke sungai yang lagi deras tuh arus nya _eh_ si Temari entah kenapa ikut nyebur. Disana aku kira aku akan mati. Untung waktu aku sama si Temari kecebur ke sungai ada warga yang liat jadi aku di selamatkan. Temari juga diselamatkan _kok_. Benerkan aku hampir mati si Temari pun sama hampir mati. Hahaha, _please_ ini gak lucu.

Aku ini pengangguran sama kaya temari. Pernah _sih_ aku dapat pekerjaan _eh_ baru aja seminggu kerja udah di pecat karena ada kesalah pahaman. Ceritanya gini...

Aku seneng banget begitu diterima lamaran kerja di sebuah perusahaan. Yah walau pun jadi _cleaning service_ yang penting aku kerja. Dengan bangga nya aku berkata ke Temari. "Tem, aku sekarang punya pekerjaan." ucap ku pamer gitu ke Temari.

"Andai~ lu belagu banget dapat pekerjaan aja. Aku juga pasti bakal dapat." ucap nya.

Esok nya aku mulai bekerja di perusahaan itu. Setelah mengganti baju dengan baju ala _cleaning service_ di perusahaan ini aku simpen baju ganti ku di loker ku. Aku kerja dengan giat dan penuh semangat.

Kerja tuh harus sungguh-sungguh agar nanti dapat gajinya memuaskan walaupun kecil. Yang penting kita nya berDoa, Usaha, Ikhtiar, juga Tawakal, _man_! inget D.U.I.T! oke ini kenapa malah jadi aneh gini. Salahkan _author_ nya.

Aku juga di tempat kerja dapat teman sepekerjaan. Dia umurnya mungkin lebih tua dari ku dan kelihatannya dia juga baik. "_Eh_ kamu seperti preman." ucapnya sembari memakan makananya.

Saat ini aku dan temen kerja aku lagi istirahat. "Hah? Aku kan emang preman. Preman Pasar Konoha." ucap ku bangga.

Aku emang bangga jadi preman. Kenapa? Ya gak apa-apa dong suka-suka aku. _Emak_ aku aja kagak ngelarang. Yang penting aku gak malak orang. Tapi jail sama orang lain sih sering.

"Aneh, kenapa bos bisa menerima mu kerja disini?" tanya nya.

"Tega banget kau bilang gitu." ucap ku pura-pura gak nerima.

Dan dia hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan ku tadi. Sudah seminggu aku kerja di perusahaan ini. Saat aku akan membersihkan ruang bos ku, aku melihat temen ku lagi mengobrak-abrik meja bos. Lagi ngapain ya dia? Dia lalu menyimpan sesuatu di saku celananya. "Heh kau lagi ngapain?" Tanya ku.

Entah kenapa dia masang wajah syok begitu aku tanya. Aku liat dia memegang sesuatu di saku celananya. "Apaan _tuh_? itu bukan barang bos kan?" Tanya ku curiga.

Apa jangan-jangan dia ini mau nyuri? Masa sih tampang baik gini suka nyuri. "O-oh i-ini bukan a-apa kok." ucap nya gugup.

Kenapa mesti gugup coba? Aku kan bukan apa-apa. "Tunjukin sama aku itu barang apa yang kau sembunyikan?!" ucap gue maksa.

"Ini bukan apa-apa kok."

Aku gregetan sama dia dan aku langsung ambil saja sesuatu dari saku nya itu dengan agak memaksa. Dan betapa terkejut nya aku ternyata itu dompet yang tebal. "Dompet? ini dompet siapa?" tanya ku.

Aku buka dompet ini dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Ini dompet kalau di hitung jumlah uang nya ada jutaan. Andai~ kalau ada si Temari, Mungkin dia juga bakal masang ekspresi wajah seperti ku. Tampang bego. "Hey Kiba, kembalikan dompet itu padaku." ucap teman kerja ku.

"Hey aku lihat di dompet ini ada kartu-kartu yang bernama bos kita. Berarti ini dompet milik bos. Dan kenapa kau bawa dompet ini dan di simpen di saku celana kau?" tanya ku.

Dia terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. "Apa kau mau nyuri dompet bos ini?!" tanya ku lagi.

Dia masih terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Dia tuh tuli kali _ye_! "Heh jawab-" "Emang kenapa kalau aku mau nyuri dompet bos _heuh_?" ucap nya memotong ucapan ku.

Kagak nyangka banget _nih_ temen ku. Tarik menarik dompet pun terjadi antara aku dengan temen kerja ku. Aku harus melaporkan ini pada bos. "Kiba kau harus lepaskan dompet ini. Bagaimana kalau isi dompet ini kita bagi dua saja, _heuh_? kau mau?" tawarnya pada ku.

"Kagak mau. Uang hasil nyuri _tuh_ gak ada _greget_ nya untuk di gunakan."

_Ceklek_, terdengar suara pintu ruangan ini terbuka. Aku dan temen ku secara _refleks_ berhenti tarik menarik dompet itu dan temen ku itu langsung melepas pegangannya dari dompet ini. "Kenapa kalian pegang dompet saya?" tanya bos curiga.

"Gini bos-" "Kiba ingin mencuri dompet milik bos itu. Aku sedang berusaha mengambil dompet itu dari tangannya namun tidak berhasil. " ucap temen ku memotong ucapan ku.

Hey! Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu kepada bos! "Tidak! justru sebaliknya, bos. Dia yang mau mencuri dompet bos dan aku berusaha mengambil dompet bos itu. Itukan milik bos." ucap ku dengan yakin nya.

Bos menatap tajam kepada ku dan temen kerja ku. "Bos percaya lah pada ku." ucap temen kerja ku.

HEH! sialan dia. "Hem ... sudah jelas di sini memang kamu Kiba yang berniat mencuri dompet saya. Kamu sudah terlihat dari tampang mu itu yang seperti preman yang suka nyolong di pasar." ucap bos ku yang ternyata lebih percaya dengan ucapan teman ku.

"Bos! Bukan saya yang nyuri. Tapi dia!" ucap ku sembari menunjuk temen kerja ku yang telah membalikkan keadaanya pada ku.

"Saya gak percaya! mulai hari ini kamu di pecat!"

Ucapan bos itu bagaikan aku di sambar petir di siang bolong kaya gini. "Ta-tapi bos, apa bukti nya kalau saya mencuri?" tanya ku pada bos.

"Banyak nanya. Kamu itu udah keliatan dari tampang mu bahwa kamu tuh preman yang suka nyuri dan itu, kamu pegang dompet saya. Kalau dia yang nyuri, mungkin dia yang pegang dompet saya." ucap bos ku sambil nunjuk dompet yang ku pegang.

Secara _refleks_ aku melemparkan _tuh_ dompet ke meja terdekat. Grrrr, kalau disini ada anjing ku si Akamaru yang badannya besar, aku bakal suruh gigit _tuh_ kepala bos aku yang bodoh itu. Mikirnya pendek banget!

"A-apa?! Tapi bos ini tidak seperti yang anda kira." ucap ku masih mempertahankan bahwa aku bukan yang nyuri dompet bos. Emang bukan kan?!

"Gak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kamu keluar dari perusahaan ini sekarang juga." Bentak nya.

Andai~ Aku sakit hati, beneran. Preman sakit hati boleh kan? Karena preman juga manusia. Jangan mentang-mentang tampang ku kaya preman bukan berarti aku suka nyuri. Dia aja yang tampang nya gak kaya preman, malah punya niat jahat.

Dari pada di sini hati aku makin sakit, mending aku pergi aja sesuai keinginan bos ku itu. Ah bukan, mantan bos ku. Sebelum pergi aku liat mantan teman sepekerjaan ku itu yang menuduh ku nyuri. Dia menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap ku. Heh! Aku benci dengan dia mulai hari ini.

Nah sepeti itu lah ceritanya. Dan sekarang aku pengangguran nemenin si Temari. Kita berdua belum nemuin pekerjaan yang cocok buat kita. Tapi untung nya aku gak sesial Temari yang baru pertama kerja aja udah gak cocok tuh sama bidang nya. Hahaha! Benerkan bahwa aku gak lebih sial dari si Temari?

**Kiba vo'p end**

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang makan di sebuah rumah makan sederhana di dekat Pasar konoha. Sebut saja _Ichiraku Ramen_. Walaupun namanya ada 'ramen', tapi disana tidak hanya menyediakan ramen saja _loh_. Mau pesan makanan? silahkan hubungi no yang di bawah ini. "Paman, aku pesan ramen dua ya!" teriak Temari saat sudah sampai di sana.

Beberapa pengunjung langsung menatap Temari dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang masang wajah sebal, biasa aja, dan takut karena sebagian orang tau bahwa Temari adalah salah satu preman terkuat di Pasar Konoha.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan temari datang dan di bawa oleh seorang wanita, anak pemilik rumah makan itu sekaligus teman Temari dan Kiba saat mereka SMA dulu namanya adalah Ayame. "Pesanan kalian datang." ucap Ayame sambil menyimpan dua mangkok yang dia pegang ke meja.

"Makasih, Ayame-_chan_." ucap Temari

"Sama-sama, Temari-_chan_." ucap Ayame sambil tersenyum kepada temari.

"Ayame, sudah ku bilang berapa kali jangan pake _chan_ dong _ah_." ucap Temari sebal.

"_Loh_? emang nya kenapa? Temari-_chan_ aja panggil aku pake _chan_ kok. Lagian, cocok _kok_ kamu di panggil Temari-_chan_. Imut kesan nya itu. Hihihi"

"Kau kalau sekali lagi manggil gitu ke aku, aku hajar kau." ucap temari ngancam Ayame.

Ayame langsung menatap Temari takut dan langsung mundur selangkah. "Tem, udah jangan gitu. Liat, Ayame jadi takut. Kasian dia" ucap Kiba.

"Iya _deh_ maaf Ayame." ucap Temari sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Eng-engga apa-apa kok." ucap Ayame yang tiba-tiba pipinya merona.

"Ayame, kok muka mu memerah?" ucap Temari khawatir.

"Benar _tuh_ kata temari. Kau sakit?" tanya Kiba.

"Eng-enggak kok, Kiba-_kun_." ucap Ayame menatap Kiba malu-malu.

Temari yang tau perasaan ayame terhadap Kiba hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ayame yang selalu seperti itu ketika ada Kiba. Kalian ingin tau perasaan apa yang dimiliki Ayame kepada Kiba? Emm ... Temari bilang, _wani piro_?

Ets ets ets, bercanda kok. Abaikan yang tadi. Tanpa dikasih tau juga kalian tau kan perasaan ayame ke Kiba itu kaya gimana? "Aku pergi ke belakang ya Temari emm ... K-Kiba-_kun_." pamit Ayame.

"Ayame disini saja temani aku dan Temari makan." ajak Kiba kepada Ayame.

"_Eh_?" ucap Ayame terkejut.

"Ehem ... diajak sama yang gak peka-peka _tuh_." ucap Temari.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Enggak, enggak. Terserah Ayame aja _deh_ mau kemana juga."

Ayame langsung pamit untuk kembali ke dapur dan mereka berdua pun makan dengan lahap.

.

Terdapat sebuah mobil yang mewah tengah melintasi sebuah jalan sepi yang tidak bisa dibilang luas itu dengan kecepatan normal. Tiba-tiba saja dia melihat seorang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan itu. Mobil itu berhenti, dan tampak seorang pria dewasa mengenakan pakaian casual dan rambut di ikat tinggi keluar dari mobil dengan wajah datar dan menghampiri seorang itu. "_Ossan_, oy" ucapnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu orang itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pisau menyodor leher laki-laki itu dari belakang. Laki-laki itu tampak tidak bisa bergerak. Dia tampak memasang wajah syok. "Serahkan semua harta yang kamu punya" ucap seorang yang tadi tergeletak di jalan yang sekarang sudah bangun.

'Perampokan rupanya' batin laki-laki itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang laki-laki itu mengeluarkan dompet dan handphone miliknya dan melemparkan ke arah perampok itu. Perampok yang tadi tergeletak di jalan langsung membawa handphone mahal laki-laki itu dan dompet yang tebal juga. "Kau jangan liat kebelakang sebelum menyelesaikan hitungan mundur dari sepuluh." Ucap perampok yang tadi menyodor leher laki-laki itu dengan pisau.

Laki-laki itu menganggukan kepalanya dan laki-laki itu mulai menghitung mundur. Kedua perampok itu mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu. 'Pasti bakal bawa mobil. Kunci nya tergantung.' Batin laki-laki itu.

Saat menghitung mundur, laki-laki itu mendengar suara orang yang sedang berkelahi dan ada orang yang jatuh dari belakang nya. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah bingung. "Tujuh... enam... lima... empat... tiga... dua...-"

laki-laki itu menghentikan hitung mundurnya dan terkejut begitu melihat dua perampok yang tadi kembali lagi dengan wajah nya yang lebam. "I-ini daerahnya. Kita harus pergi." Ucap salah satu perampok itu.

Salah satu perampok itu melemparkan dompet dan handphone yang mereka curi ke arah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu mengambil handphone dan dompet nya dan menatap kepergian dua perampok itu bingung. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya nya.

"Hah, aneh." Ucap nya.

Lalu laki-laki itu berbalik dan badan dia melihat seorang gadis namun berpenampilan seperti preman sedang duduk di _body_ mobil dengan kaki kanan diangkat sebagai tumpuan tangan kanan. Laki-laki itu menatap bingung gadis preman itu dan berjalan menghampiri nya. "Kau yang menghajar dua perampok tadi?" tanya laki-laki itu sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ya bisa jadi." Ucap nya sembari mengibas-ngibas kan topi nya ke daerah leher nya.

"Nama ku Shikamaru, terimakasih atas pertolongan nya." ucap laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Shikamaru.

"Aku Temari, aku gak butuh terimakasih kamu tapi..." ucap gadis preman itu yang ternyata Temari, pemirsa!

"Butuh apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Duit. Hehehe..." ucap Temari sembari memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan menampankan tangan kanan nya ke depan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sudah menebak apa yang diinginkan Temari dan mendengus sebal. Lalu, Shikamaru mengambil beberapa uang dari dompet nya dan memberikannya kepada Temari. Temari menerima uang itu dan menghitungnya. "_Lah_, segini mah kurang. Tambah lagi." Ucap Temari sembari menampan lagi tangan kanan nya ke depan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap sebal Temari dan memberi lagi uang kepada Temari. Temari langsung menerima uang itu dengan senang dan menatap Shikamaru. "_Nah_ kalau segini cukup. Kau pasti anak kaya ya? keliatan dari mobil nya dan juga cara ngasih uangnya kepada ku. Hahaha..." ucap Temari sembari loncat turun dari _body_ mobil Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "_Hah_, dasar preman." Ucap Shikamaru.

Temari yang disebut preman oleh Shikamaru langsung tersenyum lebar kepada Shikamaru. "Aku emang preman. Makasih ya duitnya, sampai ketemu kapan-kapan orang kaya. Daah." Ucap Temari sembari pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru disana.

Shikamaru menatap kepergian Temari dan menghela nafas. "Cantik. Namun, preman. Hah, aneh." Ucap Shikamaru sembari masuk ke dalam mobil nya.

Inilah awal dari pertemuan Shikamaru dan Temari. Entah bagaimana takdir akan mempertemukan mereka lagi. Apakah seperti itu lagi atau lain? Kita lihat saja nanti di chapter berikut nya karena author nya kehabisan ide.

.

.

TBC

Hay, lama tak jumpa. kali ini saya kembali dengan membuat fanfic ShikaTema.

Bosen SasuSaku mulu hahahaha *ketawajahat *Ditampar

Gimana? Gaje ya? ahahah itu ide datang dari mana saya lupa lagi *tuing *dibuang

Oh iya awalnya aku tuh mau pake 'gue-elo' saat Temari dan Kiba juga preman-preman nya bicara. Tapi, karena trauma seperti fanfic ku yang sebelumnya memakai 'gue-elo' aku dapat komentaran yang agak tidak enak nih ke orang itu nya. Jadi, gak jadi hehe.

Trus itu temari dan Kiba sering bilang andai~ itu bukan berandai. Tapi itu cuma menggantikan kata kasar seperti an***g jadi andai begitu hhehe. mengerti? gak ya? *pundung *dibuang lagi.

Terus yang wani piro itu seperti gimana ya, emm berapa duit gitu tah haha *plak

Jadi, di lanjut atau di hapus?

Saya tunggu review dari kalian semua ^^

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca fanfic saya


End file.
